Pour un homme d'exception
by keira48
Summary: Les pensées de Minerva McGonagall après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE LE TOME 7


Bonjour à tous !

Type: OS

Genre: Drame

Personnages: Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne suis en aucune façon rémunéré pour l'écriture de cette fic si ce n'est grâce à vos reviews.

Avertissement: Aucun, pas de spoile du tome 7.

Rating: Tous public.

* * *

Pour un homme d'exception :

Je regarde au loin. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Le ciel a une couleur orangée, c'est un spectacle magnifique. Je me souviens combien il aimait les couchés de soleils. Il disait toujours qu'il fallait profiter de ce que la nature nous offrait et que la plupart des gens ne voyaient même pas la beauté quand elle était sous leurs yeux. Moi-même je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention avant ce soir.

Je reporte mon regard sur la stèle de marbre blanc devant moi. Je trouve que cette couleur lui va très bien. Le blanc est le symbole de la pureté. Je n'ai jamais vu personne méritant autant cette couleur qu'AlbusPerceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il était un mage blanc dans toute sa splendeur. Autant de part ses intentions que part sa personnalité. Il a toujours voulu faire le bien autour de lui. Il était près à tout pour aider chaque être vivant, qu'il le mérite ou non. Il donnait sa chance à tous même à ceux que les autres rejetaient ils leur accordaient sa confiance.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait pu garder cette attitude souvent très enfantine avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu. Albus restait avant tout un idéaliste. Il essayait toujours de voir le bon côté des choses même quand le pire se profilait à l'horizon. Certains le disaient excentrique, d'autre complètement fou. Il était peu être bien un peu des deux. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où lui venait cette passion pour les friandises moldu comme sorcière d'ailleurs et cette manie de choisir des mots de passe tous plus idiot les uns que les autres. Ca m'a souvent exaspéré moi qui suis si rationnel je me demande souvent comment j'ai pu m'entendre aussi bien avec mon exact contraire.

Je me souviens encore avec précision de la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était le 1er septembre 1935. Je venais d'être réparti chez les Gryffondors et je regardais la table des professeurs quand une personne a retenu mon attention. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'a immédiatement sauté aux yeux mais j'ai tout de suite sus qu'il était spécial. Pourtant à l'époque il n'était pas encore célèbre, il n'était qu'un professeur parmi tant d'autre.

Je l'ai très vite admiré et sa matière la métamorphose a été ma préférée très rapidement. Il m'a un jour dit que j'étais très doué ce qui à été un dès plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait. Pendant mes sept années à Poudlard, il a été mon professeur préféré et quand j'ai quitté l'école il m'a dit que je ferais sans doute un excellent professeur de métamorphose dans quelques années. Cette idée ne m'a plus quitté !

Les années qui ont suivit furent assez sombres. Grindelwald terrifiait le pays et les habitants ne savaient pas très bien quoi faire. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a tué en 1945 lors d'une bataille sanglante où le mage noir avait tué une vingtaine de personne. Il est alors devenu célèbre. La population était rassurée de savoir qu'un sorcier avait été assez puissant pour s'opposer à un mage noir. Je n'ai jamais douté du fait qu'il réussisse, j'ai toujours su qu'il était différent des autres.

En 1956, il m'a proposé le poste de professeur avec un grand sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il me pensait enfin prête. J'ai accepté et je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision. Enseigner était ma vocation et travaillait sous les ordres d'Albus une grande fierté pour moi. Je l'ai toujours admiré et je l'ai longtemps considéré comme une sorte de mentor. Il a toujours été un modèle et si un jour je pouvais prétendre à la moitié des qualités qu'il avait je considèrerais cela comme un immense honneur.

Nous sommes très vite devenu des amis proches. Il m'invitait souvent à boire le thé dans son bureau ou à faire des parties d'échec avec lui. Nous avions aussi de longue conversation. Il avait toujours eu des idées très intéressantes. Sa façon de voir la vie aurait redonné du courage à un suicidaire. De plus, je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré une personne aussi brillante de ma vie. Ce qui est très paradoxale, comment pouvait t'il être le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle et en même temps le plus grand farfelue que j'ai jamais rencontré ? Un mystère que je ne réussirais jamais à élucider.

Quand Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a commencé à devenir puissant, c'est tout naturellement que les sorciers se sont tournés vers Dumbledore celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald. La résistance a donc commencé. Albus a crée l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est sans aucune hésitation que je l'ai rejoins dans sa lutte. Malheureusement, vous-savez-qui était bien plus organiser et malfaisant que Grindelwald ne l'avait été. Il est vite apparu qu'il serait bien plus difficile de s'en débarrasser.

Les années ont passés et la guerre est devenue de plus en plus violente. Je crois que c'est a ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'Albus était avant tout un homme et pas un être supérieur et sans faiblesse comme tout le monde se plaisait à le croire. C'était un soir d'hiver, Voldemort venait à nouveau de détruire un village moldu. Albus n'avait invité à boire le thé. On est resté silencieux un long moment et quand son regard s'est posé sur moi j'ai vu dans ses yeux de la fatigue et des doutes. Ce soir là, j'ai eu peur parce que j'ai compris qu'il était possible qu'on perde. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas sans faiblesse, il n'était pas surhumain. C'était seulement un homme qui faisait ce qui lui paraissait juste. Je crois que je l'ai encore plus admiré à partir de ce jour.

Puis la fin de la guerre est arrivée avec la mort de James et Lily. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner le jour où il a déposé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Même s'il ne me l'a jamais dis je crois au fond qu'il se sentait responsable de leur mort d'une certaine manière. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il a autant veillé sur Harry. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se faire autant de soucis pour une personne.

La vie a vite repris son cours mais je me suis vite aperçu qu'Albus n'était pas tranquille. Il n'a alors expliqué qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit terminé et que Voldemort reviendrait un jour. Même si la plupart des gens lui aurait rit au nez je l'ai immédiatement cru. Il a malgré tout repris son apparence insouciante d'avant la guerre.

Quand Harry a achevé sa première année à Poudlard, cette lueur d'inquiétude est réapparue dans ses yeux et elle ne l'a alors plus quitté. Très vite il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison, Voldemort était toujours en vie. Puis il est revenu, la seconde guerre a commencé et l'Ordre a été reformé. Mais j'ai vite vu que quelque chose été différent cette fois. Il était plus secret et bien plus inquiet. Cette dernière année a été la pire, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'avait plus cette étincelle de malice qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, il n'avait plus cette air espiègle. C'est idiot à dire mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer !

Je regard à nouveau sa tombe : Albus 1845-1996. 151 ans, c'est encore trop court pour un homme tel que lui. Il méritait assurément une autre fin que celle-ci. Assassiné par un homme en qui il avait placé sa confiance. Sa trop grande confiance en l'homme l'a perdu. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, je m'empresse de l'essuyer et je remonte lentement vers le château. Déjà un mois qu'il nous a quitté. J'ai l'impression que hier encore nous faisions une partie d'échec au coin du feu. Je peux encore l'entendre rire de sa défaite. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'obstinait sans cesse à vouloir y jouer, il n'a jamais gagné une seul fois. Encore un mystère de sa personnalité complexe !

Je marche dans ses couloirs et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il manque quelque chose. C'est comme si Poudlard avait perdu son âme, comme si la disparition d'Albus avait fait disparaître l'école. Poudlard était toute sa vie, son œuvre. Il ne l'avait certes pas crée mais il lui avait donné vie depuis une cinquantaine d'année. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que va devenir cette école sans lui. Un jour je le lui avais dis et il avait rit avant de me dire que dans la vie tout change et que le changement en soit n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il fait peur mais il n'est pas mauvais m'avait t'il dit. Poudlard existait bien avant lui et il existerait bien après lui tant qu'il y aurait des personnes pour croire en la magie.

Patacitrouille mentholé ! Voici le dernier mot de passe farfelue qu'il avait inventé. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le changer. C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression qu'en le gardant il est encore là. Je monte les escaliers et pénètre dans le bureau directorial. Chaque fois que j'y viens je m'y sens comme une intruse, j'ai presque l'impression de rentrer sans autorisation dans ses quartiers privés.

Je m'assois près de la fenêtre pour contempler à nouveau le couché de soleil. J'aurais du le faire bien plus tôt quand il était encore là. Ca y est le soleil est couché. J'observe le bureau. Rien n'a changé, je n'ai pas eu le coeur a enlever quoi que ce soit pourtant le carton où je dois ranger ses affaires est posé sur la chaise. Mon attention est attirée par la lettre qui m'a été remise avec son testament il y a quelques jours. Je m'en saisi et la parcours une fois encore.

' _Ma chère Minerva_

_Je vous adresse cette lettre avec mon testament parce qu'il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que je quitte ce monde pour continuer mon chemin. Ne soyez pas triste j'ai vécu une longue et heureuse vie, bien plus rempli que beaucoup d'autre sorcier. Si je suis parti c'est qu'il était temps._

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire à quel point vous m'avez été précieuse toutes ses années, en tant que collègue, que membre de l'Ordre mais aussi en tant qu'amie. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu et suivie même dans les moments les plus noirs et je vous en remercies. Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir déjà dit mais vous êtes une des seules personnes qui m'ait toujours suivit même dans mes idées les plus farfelues. J'espère avoir été digne de cette confiance._

_Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en pleine possession de mes capacités confie au professeur Minerva Délinda Ardwenne McGonagall le poste de directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ainsi que celui de chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. De plus, je lui lègue toutes mes possessions qu'elle utilisera à sa guise._

_Quand j'ai rédigé ce testament il ne m'ait venu aucun autre nom à l'esprit que le votre. Je sais que vous vous montrerez digne de ses titres. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'avenir, je sais que vous serez là pour veiller à ce que tout ce passe comme cela doit se passer. J'aimerais toutefois que vous me rendriez un dernier service, veillez sur Harry il a une tache des plus ardu à accomplir et il aura besoin de votre aide à un moment ou à un autre._

_Merci pour ce que vous m'avez apporté durant toutes ses années. Je suis sur qu'un jour ou l'autre nous nous reverrons. Ne perdez pas espoir, la roue tourne et parfois ce qui parait n'est pas ce qui est. Ne l'oubliez pas !_

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Albus '_

Ca doit être la centième fois que je la lis et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose ce qui le connaissant ne m'étonnerait guère. Je suppose que je le saurais en temps et en heure. Je sais ce que je dois faire : aider Harry dans sa mission, assurer la réouverture de Poudlard et organiser l'Ordre pour les batailles avenirs. Je me lever et prend le carton. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au bureau avant de me décider à ranger ses affaires. Albus n'est plus là mais nous ne devons pas pour autant cesser le combat.

Nous continuerons … pour un homme d'exception !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientot, Keira48.


End file.
